In the production of motion picture, television and video recordings, the camera must often be supported at a fixed position or moved in a precise trajectory to follow actors or other subjects. The camera movements may require a change in camera position, camera angle, or camera elevation. The camera movement must be performed smoothly, as even small amounts of shock and vibration of the camera can result in unsatisfactory filming, due to shaky or erratic recorded images. Various camera cranes have been used for this purpose.
Typically, a fixed length or telescoping camera crane arm is mounted on a mobile base or other similar vehicle having wheels. The mobile base may be manually pushed and steered by the camera crew, or the mobile base may be self-propelled via one or more electric motors. While these known designs have met with varying degrees of success, existing mobile bases tend to perform poorly on soft surfaces, such as sand or mud. They are also limited to use on relatively flat or only gradually inclined surfaces. Accordingly, engineering challenges remain in providing camera cranes and equipment suitable for use on wide ranges of surfaces, including soft surfaces and steeply inclined surfaces.
Other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description.